Apparatus for drying hair both in the home and in commercial establishments are well known in the art. Many prior art apparatus and methods include the use of heat as a primary drying agent. Several types of heat sources have been utilized including infrared radiation such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,458,901 and 3,289,679.
The major problem with prior art methods and apparatus is the time involved in the drying operation. Many of these prior art apparatus are greatly affected by the relative humidity of the surrounding ambient air. A high relative humidity extends the drying time to the discomfort and inconvenience of the user.